


Addicted to Love

by haworthia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jared
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haworthia/pseuds/haworthia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大学新生Jared和他的助教Jensen互相厌恶，但是在一次提前到来的意外发情期里，他们不小心成了标记伴侣。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

病房的门打开了，Sandy探头进来，看见Jared醒着，才闪身进来说：“你好些了吗？”Chad跟在她后面，鬼鬼祟祟的溜进来，像是被人抓到他们在学校的健康中心探病会让他惹上什么麻烦一样。

Jared正在单人床上看书，他睡不着，脚总是在这个小床上悬空，但是他也不想爬起来回到教室。

“我好多了，睡一觉还是很有好处。”

“睡一觉？伙计，你一头栽倒在地上晕了过去。”Chad说。

“好吧，不管你怎么说，总之我现在觉得不错。”Jared把书页朝下扣在床上，准备和他的朋友们聊聊。他在课前晕倒了，或者说是在那里人事不省的睡着了。都怪感恩节，他打工的食品超市进了不少货，所有的堆头都要重新摆放，还有不少巨大和沉重的冰块火鸡需要装卸。所有的人都在为感恩节准备，Jared本来想请假，他有个论文赶着时间要交，但是他的主管告诉他这时候请假的意思就是辞职（“我理解大学生有不少事要干，但是你这时候请假还不如跟我直接提辞职，要知道感恩节过后还有圣诞节，还有新年，你不能一忙就想请假，我们总是很忙”），所以Jared除了搬了很多东西、没日没日夜的加班之外，还要熬夜写他的论文，趁着中午午休的时候去图书馆查资料，他有预感自己的身体要垮下来，但是没想到会在今天。

明天就是感恩节假期了，学校放了4天假，今天没课的学生早就回家了，Jared需要上最后一节微积分课程，然后才能回家休息。他并不是真的要回德州的那个家，在纽约过感恩节挺好的，他的室友也都会在这里，Jared不准备参加任何party，他要在家里睡整整48小时然后在后两天写完他的essay。

“你为什么在这个……特殊病房？”Chad怪声怪气的说，这大概就是他进门时候别扭的理由了。Jared笑了：“因为我是个Omega，医疗法规规定Omega必须有单人病房。”

“老天，你真的不像Omega，你这么高！”

“呃，谢谢？但是我是。这不会影响到我们的合租协议对吗？”Jared有些担忧这个，他一开始的时候没有说明这件事，因为Chad和Sandy也没有问过，假如他们说不，那他又多了一项要操心的事了。

“当然不会！你的荷尔蒙对我们都没有任何影响。”Sandy说，Chad在一边头点得像报时钟一样，她接着说：“呃，我只担心特殊病房会算在你的费用里吗？你没买医保，急症已经有点贵了。”

Jared捧着心口做了一个受伤的表情：“你居然完全免疫我的魅力？”Sandy笑着又推了他一下，他才回答：“好吧好吧，当然不会算费用，只用交急诊费就行了。我想我待会儿得去教室露个脸，至少得让Ackles看见我。”

“你在开玩笑吧？你照过镜子了吗？你脸色像死人一样苍白。”Sandy马上开始翻起她的随身小包，拿出镜子给Jared。Jared笑着推开她的手说：“下节课是Ackles代课，我不想他又没看到我在。你知道，自从我开学的时候没去他的迎新party，他对我总是有点牢骚。”

“得了吧，那又不是他的party，那是Morgan教授的party，Ackles只是个跑腿的。”Chad不屑得翻了个白眼，Sandy在他脑袋上拍了一下，说：“Jensen挺好的，我不明白你们为什么总是看他不顺眼，他没有针对任何人。而且他知道你在这里，他还帮你交了急诊费。”

Jared愣了一下，说：“噢，我、我想我会还给他的，在我领了感恩节加班工资以后。”

“你可以自己跟他说去。假如你一定要在下节课的时候出现在教室。”

“你知道吗，现在我有点不想去了。”Jared皱着眉毛，把被子拉到下巴上方：“我突然觉得有点恶心。”他的胃里有一阵沉重的钝痛和饥渴感，像是他在渴求什么，但是这种感觉不应该是今天，他还有半个多月才会到体验这个感觉的时候。Jared觉得可能是因为太累了，他手臂上还吊着营养针，等营养液滴完之后他肯定会好很多。

Sandy评估了一下他的脸色，说：“我帮你叫护士进来看看，然后你最好在这里睡一觉，晚上我们接你回家。希望你有力气吃火鸡。”

Jared眨了眨眼睛：“当然，出去的时候顺便帮我把门关上。”

 

护士看过他之后，Jared又睡了一会儿，再醒过来的时候感觉好多了，但是饥饿感依然在胃里盘桓不去。这大概是真的饿了，他需要吃一点实实在在的东西安抚他的胃，而不是睡在这里打营养针。除了食物、essay、打工之外，Jared还有事要担心：他不知道要怎么和Jensen Ackles——他们的助教说起急诊费的事情。他总是尽量避免和Ackles直接交流，就像他说的那样，Ackles总是一副不太喜欢他的样子。在迎新party后的第二天，Jared听到每个人都在谈论他们的助教和party，但是他那天去不了，还是打工的事，所以他没有第一时间发现Ackles是个Alpha，还是个超级火辣的Alpha。99.99%的Alpha都是控制欲超强的混蛋，他们不太喜欢别人不听话，Ackles要是为了这个理由恨他，Jared完全理解。后来他可能又在课上呆呆地盯着Ackles多看了那么几眼，对一个Alpha来说被一个傻乎乎地、还过于健壮高挑的Omega盯着看可能不是什么特别有面子的事，Jared知道Alpha混蛋们都喜欢更纤细瘦弱、看上去更好控制一些的Omega，Jared恰好和这个类型完全相反，所以Ackles会觉得Jared有些烦也理所当然。

他真的不想主动去感谢Ackles做的这些事，万一他问起Jared的论文，Jared还不如直接在地上打个洞钻到中国去避难好了。

门上传来三声有力的敲击，还没等Jared说进来，门就打开了，一个人走了进来，然后反手轻轻关上了门。

“我听说你还要在这里睡几个小时。”Jensen Ackles——Jared最不想看到的那个人说。

“是啊，直到这袋营养液滴完吧。”Jared努力让自己的表情显得成熟客气一点儿，可是Ackles透过镜片看他的目光冷淡得要命，他根本不在乎Jared是什么样的，因为他只看了一眼Jared，然后就开始打量病房，像是Jared是什么他迫不得已才会看半眼的东西一样，所以Jared马上生气了，他心里在想“去他的，我得马上把钱还给这个混蛋。”

“谢谢你为我垫付急诊费，我会尽快还给你的。”妈妈告诉过他即使对方是混蛋你还是得在一开始表现的礼貌一些。

“不用太着急。你还是先把论文交上来吧。”Ackles面无表情地说：“你不应该再去干那些重活来换生活费了。”

“Excuse me？”

“我听说你在超市搬货，Omega不应该做这些事。学校有专门的补贴。”

“是，我领着呢，不牢费心。”Jared翻了个白眼，学校发放补贴是因为Omega每月要花费比Beta和Alpha更多的钱去购置发情期抑制用品，就算Jared主张平权，他也不会因为这些特殊情况而拒绝补贴，如果州政府和学校愿意负担这部分额外的花销，反而让Omega感觉更平等，和其他人之间的区别更小。

“那么你还为什么要去打工？Omega的身体素质本来就比较差，你最好辞职。”Ackles语气里的理所当然和迷惑不解彻底把Jared激怒了，他从前都不知道自己是这么一点就着的人。

“你认真的吗？你现在还要对我说教Omega不应该干重活的那一套？接下来你是不是要是说我得马上去念个家政学校然后在家里当小媳妇算了？”他火大的咬着牙说出这些话，心想着“我要好好给这个家伙上一课，长得好看不是他可以侮辱Omega能力的免死金牌。”

“不，我没有这个意思，我的意思是既然你在发……咳咳。”Ackles愣了一下，单手握拳挡住嘴尴尬地咳嗽了两声，止住了话。他那双好看的苹果绿色的眼睛瞪大了，Jared看到他有点脸红，这可真是意外的新奇，一个Alpha因为他的诘问而脸红了一点，而这又——出奇的火辣。

Jensen Ackles从头到脚都是火辣两个字，他的体型、走路的姿势和宽阔的肩膀，无一不在大声向全世界宣布他是占据主导权的那种人，即使他用淡米色的衬衫和文质彬彬的领带眼镜试图掩盖他的攻击性，Jared也看得出来他到底是什么样的人。而且他长得那么好看，Jared发誓Jensen Ackles是他这辈子见过的所有人里最好看的一个，即使没有过量的荷尔蒙作祟，Ackles身上的吸引力也足够把月亮拉到地球上了，而他举手投足之间的那种优雅笃定的气质仿佛在说现在地球还没因为月亮撞击而爆炸只是因为他不想这么干而已。

Jared真的不敢相信这样的一个男人除了是个冷淡而过于严肃的混蛋之外还是个鸡巴脑袋的Alpha癌。

“我真不敢相信你是这样的Alpha癌好么！我是说，你总是针对我，这就算了，但是现在你在跟我说Omega不应该干重活，就跟我的前前前任老板一样，他看到我的健康表上写着的情况直接就对我说我不适合这个岗位，天杀的，那只是一个穿着娃娃装在幼儿园门口发气球的工作！”Jared激动的挥舞手臂，输液管被他扯得叮乓乱响，他索性把那东西扯了下来，血一下涌出来，他按着手背，怒气冲冲的瞪着Ackles。

Ackles倒吸一口冷气，难以置信地说：“所以现在你除了是个迟交作业和神经质难以沟通的学生之外还是个平权斗士了？你准备怎么着？在学校的BBS上写万字檄文声讨我？”

“假如你再发表这样的言论我会这么做的。”Jared冷冷得说，他试图用最生气的表情面对Jensen，但是这有些难，鉴于他穿着病号服，一只手抓着自己流血的手背坐在床上，占据了关于“弱势”的一切解释情景，而且连他自己都能清楚闻到自己的血液里的荷尔蒙开始在病房里弥漫开，这可真的有点尴尬，特别是在他面对着一个Alpha的时候。可是Ackles看上去根本没有想到这一点，他的眼睛变成了有一点深邃的橄榄绿，Jared可以很清楚地看见他翕动的鼻翼和半开的嘴唇，那对嘴唇是Jared见过的最违法的丰满双唇。

Jared可能又在盯着Ackles发呆了，因为Jared的古哺乳动物脑告诉他自己的神智可能丧失了一小会，直到年轻的助教开始扯领带、拿掉眼镜，Jared才莫名其妙的把目光从这对嘴唇上移到Ackles的眼睛上，这对眼睛现在离他只有一点点距离，而且在Ackles睫毛的阴影下看起来甚至变成了深沉的印度绿。

天哪。

Jensen Ackles在吻他。

Jared闭上眼睛，沉浸在这个吻中。Ackles的吻尝起来不像他本人那么讨厌，他托着Jared的后脑勺和脖子，慢慢把他放平在那张狭窄的床上，然后极快地扒掉了只用一根带子挂在Jared脖子后面的病号服，他低头打量着Jared，眼睑狂乱得颤动着大口喘息，还凑在Jared脖子旁边闻着Jared的味道，这有点可怕，但是Jared顺着Ackles的手臂摸上去，捏着年轻助教强壮的上臂肌肉，开始在Ackles插在他双腿间的大腿上磨蹭自己。他硬了，而且感觉有黏糊糊的液体从后穴流出来，Ackles闻到了那个味道，他绝望地呻吟着，闭着眼睛低头准确找到了Jared的乳珠，舌面舔过硬了的尖端，Jared发出小声惊呼，他模模糊糊看到Ackles似乎伸手按了一下床头的某个按钮，他很希望那不是紧急呼叫按钮，因为假如有护士进来看到这种状况那么他马上就会在全校出名，可能别的校区也会马上知道他的事迹：从德州来的大一新生在健康中心的特殊病房里和自己的助教搞在一起，Jared会被马上开除……

“Jared，Jare，看着我，宝贝，看着我，我要进来了，你还清醒吗？”Ackles低声在Jared面前说着话，Jared根本不知道他在说什么，他整个人缠在Ackles身上，唯一能意识到的就是有一个火热坚硬的东西抵在他的后穴。他难耐得呻吟着往那上面凑，Ackles闭着眼睛痛苦僵持了一小会，然后Jared得到了这辈子最舒服的插入体验，比他以前发情期的时候用假阳具操自己的时候爽多了，这是一个滚烫坚硬、像是铁棒上包着海绵丝绒的可爱东西，而Ackles操他的力度刚刚好，Jared尖叫着，在Ackles抽插第一下的时候就射在了自己身上，他可怜兮兮地抽搐着，感觉胃里的那种空虚感被一点点填满。

“抱歉，我很抱歉，真的很抱歉。”Ackles喃喃地在他耳边说着什么，Jared烦躁地伸手拍着年轻助教的脸，当Ackles再次用那双绿得像宝石一样的眼睛盯着他的时候，Jared捧着他的双颊吻了上去，他们的舌头饥渴得交缠，Jared张着嘴舔吻Ackles那双见鬼的下流嘴唇，迎着Ackles操自己的频率低声呻吟。他还需要再射好几次，大脑的新皮层已经完全交出了主控权，Jared不知道自己在干什么，但是他还是觉得有点饿，希望Ackles操完他之后能带他去吃点好东西，今天可是操蛋的感恩节前夜啊。

TBC

下一章还要吵架，嗯……基本都在吵架……吵架戏很难写的_(:з」∠)_


	2. Chapter 2

Jared醒过来的时候希望自己已经死了。不是因为痛苦，他生理上完全没有感觉到任何痛苦。病床对面的夜光时钟显示现在是半夜三点钟，夜深人静的时候是三省吾身的时候，所以他真的很想知道为什么自己会感觉刚做了生命中最完美的一次爱，并且还身处在该死的发情期、正在下一次情潮降临的待机时间里？

而且他的身边有个Alpha，这是最可怕的事情。

Alpha的荷尔蒙从他左侧不远的地方散发出来，闻起来很安定很平静。健康中心大楼矗立在整个校区最安静的一角，除了病房里Alpha浅而规律的呼吸声、Jared自己巨大的心跳声之外，他什么都听不到。

“安静，该死的，安静，shhh——”Jared抬起右手按着左胸，咬牙切齿的小声对自己下达命令。没怎么管用。从来都不那么管用。他没用抑制剂，所有的性教育和Omega之间流传的说法都告诉Jared：假如你一直在使用抑制剂，那么不使用抑制剂的第一次发情期将会是你这辈子最剧烈的一次发情。

Jared现在不知道自己应该优先考虑哪个问题。因为a)他刚才很有可能跟一个Alpha做爱（性交！）了；b)他的发情期提前了；c)他搞砸了感恩节假期的一切计划；d)没有避孕措施；e)他可以假装自己不清楚刚才和自己做……性交的Alpha是谁吗？

他左侧的灯光被毫无预警地拧亮了，Jared瑟缩了一下，光线马上暗了下来，亮度波动了一会儿，被迅速调整到Jared觉得最舒服的值，Jensen Ackles在他左手边，坐在椅子上，疲倦得把短发往后捋了几把，说：“我按了回避灯，所以护士不会来这里查房了。你有地方会不舒服吗？想喝点水吗？”

Jared呆呆地盯着他，在昏暗的灯光下，Ackles看起来还是那么好看，他还穿着早上的那件衬衫，领带已经解了，衬衫也从西裤里扯了出来，前襟皱皱巴巴的。Jared胃里面有一种空洞的恐惧在慢慢爬升，Jensen压根就没看他的眼睛，也没再问一次，只是把床头柜上的一杯水拿给Jared，然后塞给他一片药，说：“吃了它，紧急避孕药。”

“我不……发生了什么？我不要吃这个，你……”Jared端着杯子的手在微微颤抖，他把它放下来，落在大腿上。

“真棒，我还得向你解释。”Jensen的语调里都是疲倦：“你在发情期，我是个Alpha，你的手流血了，荷尔蒙突然变浓了，事故发生了。你想跟我聊聊为什么你没有常规服用抑制剂吗？”

“因为并没有那么早！我还有半个月才会到发情期！”Jared失控的尖叫出声。

“我在……之后，问过医生，他说如果你太累了，会导致周期紊乱。但是按照规定，你需要每48小时服用一次抑制剂，这是Omega的常规用药。”

Jared移开了目光，他并不总是记得吃药，通常在前一周他才会开始按规定服药，但是Ackles不该在这时候还留在他身边，他既然已经知道自己在发情期，为什么还要来特殊病房探视自己？

“你应该离我远一点。”他恨恨地说。

“我发誓我宁可没有见过你。”Jensen冷哼了一声，那让Jared的心如坠冰窖：“我到这了之后才知道你是怎么一回事。”

“我可以现在再用抑制剂！为什么这里没有？”

“发情期一旦开始之后再用抑制剂根本没有任何效果！你早就该知道这一点，现在你唯一能做的就是赶紧吃了避孕药，然后在这个病房过完发情期，这里有你需要的一切东西。”

Jared看着他，几乎不明白他在说什么：“那么你去哪儿？我得自己一个人在这里三天？”

“我当然会离开！”Jensen看起来要发脾气了，他心烦意乱的捋了一把头发，说：“你刚才还想让我滚开，现在又指望我在这儿当三天的按摩棒？”

他把这句话说得十足嫌弃，不知怎么的就点燃了Jared的怒火。他忽略自己心中和愤怒不协调的刺痛感，感受着那一把灼热的火苗把他胃里那个小小的空洞逐渐填满。这一切都不是他自己要求的，发情期提前只是个意外，他本来可以安全地接受这个意外，而Ackles毁掉了一切。

“我没有让你标记我！！”Jared仍然理智的那一部分相信自己一定是有些歇斯底里了，他现在头很疼，耳朵里面嗡嗡响，但是还是能听到自己嚷嚷的声音像撕掉一条边的派对卷哨一样破碎而开着岔。

“我还没有标记你！！！”Jensen用怒吼还击。见鬼的，Jared不要再听他说话了，该死的Jensen Alpha Ackles别想用荷尔蒙控制他，他现在就得回家，回德州，他的妈妈会在家等着他，家里不像现在一样到处都是令人难以忍受的Alpha气味。

Jensen身上的味道过于好闻了，Jared _必须_ 马上逃走，他下了床往门口冲，地板并不冷，铺着一层厚厚的长绒地毯，而Jared没跑两步就绊倒在那上面，摔得头晕眼花，Jensen把他捞起来放到床上，Jared还在挣扎着，直到Jensen直视他的眼睛咆哮着说：“别动！你他妈这是想去哪儿？”

他用上了 _那种_ 语调，原始、黑暗、充满控制欲。空气仿佛凝固了，Jared不由自主的打了个哆嗦，他现在应该更想要远离Jensen了，但是和他想的相反的是，他反而慢慢舒展开了身体，停止了颤抖，贴着Jensen的手迅速而紧张地喘息，像是他天性里的Omega的那一部分已经开始占据主导了，而Jared Omega Padalecki在说自己非常想要Jensen，他的后穴开始变得潮湿，不止如此，其他的每个身体部位都在告诉大脑Jared已经准备好了再接受一次。

“该死，Jared，我不是要你——你得停下来，别再散发那该死的气味，停下来，我不能，我会标记你，根本忍不住——”

Jared咬着嘴唇，用力得几乎要流血了，他真的得维持清醒，但是Jensen马上把他的下颌捏住，用手指伸到他嘴里，说：“不要再把你自己弄流血了，我不想再闻你血的味道了，太香了，你就是个浑身甜滋滋的小荡妇……”

“当然，Ackles先生，当然。”Jared闭着眼睛，舔吻Jensen伸到他嘴里的手指。一切都像是巫术和诅咒一样不可抵御，Jared的理智比上次他发觉它存在的时候又少了一点，而它在尖叫这是个骗局，一切都是Alpha的荷尔蒙控制的那一套，可是Jensen贴上来的湿吻让它彻底闭嘴了，Jensen硬了，他抵着Jared，像一把利刃就要刺入Jared。Jared现在准备好了，他要接受他的Alpha。

“我想要你标记我，Alpha。”他喋喋不休的赞美Jensen在他性感带的任何一个动作。Jensen看上去已经疯了，他操Jared的速度比Jared在黄片里看过的任何一个演员都要快，他脸上的汗滴从那个好看的鼻尖滑落，像荷尔蒙炸弹一样滴在Jared脸上，Jared尖叫着射了自己一身，感觉Jensen的结在身体里膨胀，然后Jensen狠狠的在他脖子侧面咬了一口，标记完成了。

Jared的指甲抠进Jensen的背肌，他颤抖着接受了Jensen全部的种子，结压在他的穴口里侧，把他们俩紧紧卡在一起。Jensen射完之抱着他换了个位置，让Jared跨在他自己身上。Jared的脸轻轻靠在Jensen的脸颊旁边，感觉到Alpha的手指在轻轻卷着自己脑后汗湿的头发。Jared半张着嘴喘气儿，心里纳闷人们是怎么从这样的性爱中活下来的。

“你好些了吗？”过了一会儿，Jensen问他。

“……我很饿。”Jared没有说他喉咙还很痛，他喊得声带都快拉伤了，希望这个病房有隔音系统，因为他现在真的不能再在这么多事之后还去面对整个学校对他“不检点”行为的嘲笑和非议。

“I'm sorry. ”

Jared拿不准Jensen说这话的意思是道歉，还是他对这事表达了一种淡漠的遗憾。Jensen的语调又回复了他在课堂上的平淡理智，但是Jared现在很累，而且很清醒，清醒到他知道应该去面对自己被一个讨厌他的助教标记了的事，也让他知道自己现在需要睡眠。一旦接受了标记，发情期就会迅速衰退，他只用再高潮一两次就行了，而这两次可能都不需要Jensen在他身边。

在睡着之前他的最后一个念头是，希望Jensen能好心到在他醒之前离开，并且帮他定好特殊病号餐。因为他真的非常非常饿了。有关他们现在成为了法律意义上的标记伴侣的事，最好能在感恩节之后再讨论。或者圣诞节，或者新年，总之越远越好。Jared得想个办法把他的脖子上的结合印记遮起来。

现在是冬天，他会有很多办法遮住它的。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Jared这辈子还没感受过心想事成，这次肯定也不会。他从一个饥渴到几乎要让他丧失人性的（第无数次的）梦中醒来之后，发觉在现实世界里并没有人帮他定特殊病号餐，Jensen也没有离开。后面那一项这说不上是好事还是坏事，反正一定不是让Jared开心的事。但是他现在太饿了，没有力气管Jensen，他只想马上爬到餐厅并且抓起离他最近的食物吃下去，只要那玩意儿是热的就行，没加盐他也能吃。

他一定是不知不觉地把这个想法说出来了，因为Jensen马上在他旁边冷哼了一声，说：“我给你准备了更好的食物。假如你打定主意吃医院食物，我也不会阻止你。”

Jared扭动着身体，从病床上半爬起来。Jensen拿来了床上桌，把好几盒冒着热气和散发浓郁香味的食品盒子放在了Jared面前，那些东西看起来就像是从PANDA EXPRESS直接打包出来的。Jared叹了口气，准备起身去餐厅：“你还不如直接给我打包点SUBWAY，汉堡既有粗粮膳食纤维又有蔬菜和肉，比中餐外卖好多了。”他用指尖戳了戳盒子：“这些真的很油腻。”

“那不健康。”

“医院的病号餐最健康，和快餐比起来还是病号餐比较不容易吃死人。”

Jensen歪了歪头，然后走过来把筷子掰开，塞在Jared手上，说：“这不是从快餐店买的外卖，而且肯定比病号餐要好吃。你的完全-不-信任-Alpha-症是因为一种罕见的内分泌失调吗？”

Jared涨红了脸，他对Alpha一直有些神经过敏，但是被人指出来还是头一遭。似乎总有不少Alpha会觉得一个看到他们就退缩的Omega是“非常可爱的害羞小东西”，Jared大多数时候出于厌恶的表现会被误读成本能的敬爱和羞涩，这让他感觉非常恶心。

但是Jensen轻松自如的说着Jared的Alpha厌恶情结，Jared一定是疯了才会觉得这种一视同仁的冷漠和高傲居然算是一种尊重。

他不想再去思考这个问题了，他都要饿疯了。Jared揭开一个小盒子看了看，里面是用香肠丁炒的西蓝花，另外一个盒子里的是一块块诱人的、淋着红色酱汁的炸肉块，还拌着翠绿的新鲜芫荽，香气扑鼻。第三个盒子里装的是炒面，他就着那个炸肉块吃了一口炒面，味道比他吃过的最好吃的中餐外卖都要更好，而且还没有那么油腻，红色的酱汁是甜滋滋的番茄酱，猪肉裹着外衣炸得酥脆焦香，Jared没吃过这么好吃的外卖，他含含糊糊的问：“你在哪儿买的？这不是PANDA EXPRESS的外卖。”

“你这辈子只吃过PANDA EXPRESS吗？”

Jared梗着脖子咽下一块肉，他瞪了Jensen半晌，还是不得不承认他说的是对的。他的班上没有多少亚裔同学，Jared上了大学以后根本没有多少时间出门。但是Jensen的那种语气真的让他无法——是有魔鬼在逼他要用恶毒的口气和讽刺的态度说每一句话吗？

不知道是不是发觉Jared脸色不好看，Jensen放柔了语气，解释说自己有认识的中餐馆，请他们帮忙做了几道菜，然后带过来，这才让Jared的表情阴雨转多云。

Jensen家教不好当然不代表Jared也得和他一样，他们刚才就对吼了太多次了，激动的情绪会让Omega的荷尔蒙燃烧，Jared深受其害，他现在只想好好吃完这餐饭，不想再节外生枝，况且他的妈妈有教过Jared礼仪，至少不要吼给你吃饭的人吧。

他不舒服地说：“我想我们得谈谈。”

Jensen点点头，给他倒了一杯水，又在Jared床角坐了下来，他盯着Jared，说：“当然，我准备等你吃饱了再和你聊聊，如果你想一边吃一边说也可以。”

“我们刚才成为了标记伴侣。”Jared含糊不清地说着，不停的把炸肉块和西蓝花塞进嘴里。

Jensen回答：“没错，关于这事我很抱歉，是我起的头，还没能控制住自己。”

Jared有想过Alpha们会说的一万种推卸责任和歧视Omega的话，事实上他前小半辈子也听得太多了，电视上报纸上网页上，“是Omega勾引我的”、“他们散发出那种味道就是想要被Alpha上”，Jared听得恶心了。

“你是说这都是你的责任吗？”

Jensen避开了Jared的眼神：“对不起，闻到你荷尔蒙增强的味道的时候我应该马上离开，但是你闻起来，你看起来，真的很可口，我有那么一瞬间失去了自控能力。”

Jared摇摇头，在心里笑自己一瞬间的愚蠢：“所以还是我闻起来太诱人了的原因？”

Jensen皱了皱眉，像是不知道他要怎么解释一样摘下眼镜揉了揉脸：“不，让我解释。我并不是说你在勾引我——抱歉我必须用这个词，你现在可能就是这么想的。”他盯着Jared扬起眉毛，用一个手势和眼神阻止Jared坐直上半身，想要打断他话的冲动：“我看过不少Omega权益组织在网上发表的论文和社会调查，我们都了解现状是这样的：有不少性犯罪的Alpha用谴责受害者的方式来狡辩，逃脱惩罚。这很无耻，也很可悲，但是我希望你明白，至少在我这里，世界不是这样运转的。一个发情的Omega对Alpha的诱惑力非常强，这是客观事实，你控制不了自己的发情，但是这不是你的错，如果非要说你在这件事里做错了什么，那就是你没提前意识到自己的发情期紊乱了——我想是因为你太累了对吗？期末和打工的事。”Jared闻言点点头，靠回枕头上，听Jensen继续说。

“一切原本都只是一个意外事件，作为Alpha，我本可以控制我自己的作为，但是我却没有管好自己的冲动。所以没错，我应该负全责，很抱歉伤害了你，在你的发情期结束之后我们可以去医院除去联结，只用再等一个月，等你的下一次发情期到了就能立刻恢复原状。”

Jared盯着Jensen，他们对视了很久，直到Jensen看上去越发羞愧了，他似乎是准备再一次道歉，而Jared这时才朝他微笑了一下，说：“不错的提议。我接受你的道歉。”

“所以我想你现在可以对我礼貌一些了，对吗？”Jensen小心翼翼的问。

Jared从上眼睫毛之间瞪着Jensen：“我对体面人是非常礼貌的，只要你不以Alpha的身份居高临下地对我耍混蛋。”Jensen挑起一边眉毛看着Jared，Jared现在能读懂Jensen的表情了，他说不清这是伴侣之间的感应还是因为他跟Jensen说的话终于超过了十句。你知道的，一般情况下和一个人聊得越多也确实会更加了解那个人，这是人类与生俱来的社交能力，与荷尔蒙是没有关系的。Jensen的那个表情还是和他其他的表情一样，有点冷冰冰的，但是他眼睛里带着一点好笑和轻松，像是在说“你为什么要把所有事情都扯上Alpha？”

“你为什么要把所有事情都扯上Alpha？”Jensen轻轻摇着头，把水杯端给Jared。Jared喝了一大口，然后接着把香肠丁和青豌豆倒进炒面盒子里混在一起吃。他没有回答Jensen的问题，只是尽可能的快速吃完了他面前的午餐（也许是晚餐，他没有看时间），然后问：“我还有多久才会到下一阶段的热潮发作？”

Jensen摸了摸他的额头，Jared往后缩了一下，但是Jensen只是坚持把手掌贴在他的额头上。Jared忍着没动，说：“你可以用温度计……”

“谢谢，我更相信本能。”Jensen的手贴在那儿感受了一会儿，问道：“你吃饱了吗？”

Jared给他一个“当然”的表情。

“那么也就在半小时之内吧。大脑接收到饱腹信号后会马上开始发作，毕竟发情期是为了繁衍而进化而来的，所以一旦满足代表存活本能的食欲之后，代表繁殖本能的性欲就会——首先声明我并没有歧视Omega，只是和你说说我了解到的事实。天哪和你说话真的要把一切细节都解释清楚是吗？”他好笑又无奈地看着Jared的脸色，在Jared每次露出要不耐烦的神色的时候都打断自己的话，解释一下刚才的措辞：“你简直想要逼疯所有人。”

Jared咧嘴笑了一下：“只是希望确认你不是一个混蛋。”

“我不——好吧，我看上去可能是有点不好说话。”

“我发现了。”

“所以你才会这么讨厌我吗？在上课的时候你一看见我盯着你，就会马上移开目光。”

Jared怔了怔：“呃，噢，并不是这样，我只是觉得有点尴尬。”他现在就想找到那个通往中国的地洞然后钻进去。Jensen一直都在注意他的言行，而Jared傻乎乎盯着他的助教的样子也肯定被看的一清二楚。好在Jensen并没有在这一点上纠缠，他轻轻拍了拍Jared长的过分以至于曲起来会顶住床上桌的腿，说：“现在，让我把你的小桌子拿开。你应该再喝一点水，我找护士申请了营养补充剂。”

Jared真感谢他们结束了这个话题。他往后缩了一点好让Jensen把那张小桌子推到床脚竖起来：“也会算进我的急诊费里吗？”

Jensen的动作停了一下，这个细微的动作马上被他用说话掩饰过去了：“不，生理上说来我们已经是标记伴侣了，这部分花销应该由我来负责。”

但是Jared还是发现了Jensen一瞬间的迟疑，这说不过去，从技术上来说，他们是在一张床上睡过两次，但是生理上的标准根本不是他们文明社会的法律参考，如果每一对标记的Alpha Omega伴侣都应该享受法律和社会上的捆绑权益，那么基本的人权怎么办？Jensen当然可能只是在忏悔和补偿Jared，但是他贴心的照顾后映射出的更为可怕的情况是：如果标记伴侣是这么立竿见影的东西，Jensen已经开始启动Alpha模式照顾他的Omega了，那么Jared变成一个专属于Jensen的阴茎婊子也是迟早的事。

Jared没有办法直视Jensen的眼睛，Omega需要担心的事比Alpha多得多，他要保证自己的人生不出一丁点儿差错，谁都不能为他的过分谨慎而责怪他，因为Omega就是生存在这样的世界里，现实点小心点对自己有好处。

“你现在还准备走吗？”Jared尽量平静地说出了这句话，他不希望Jensen误会他话里的意思。但是Jensen显然是完全误会了，因为他马上用那种安抚的语调说：“当然不会，我们已经达成共识了不是吗？希望你不要介意我第一次说的那些话，我会在这三天里照顾你。”

“事实是只有两天了。”Jared端起水杯掩饰自己的表情。他根本没有准备找标记伴侣，至少不是在40岁以前。Omega到了五十岁以后生殖能力都不会下降，Jared没有必要这么早就被伴侣和家庭绑住。发情期的时候Omega的逻辑能力会稍稍下降，但是也不至于让Jared变成一个智障，他知道现在跟Jensen谈任何条件都是不明智的，他只希望自己不要在刚被标记的时候就怀孕，等他平安度过这几天之后他当然会和Jensen解除伴侣关系，现代医学昌明，他告诉自己现在必须尽量避免为了这件事抓狂。

他放下杯子，清醒的感觉到空气中有什么正在改变——像融化的黄油和大蒜的奶香味，Jensen在他床角站着，扭头盯着他，然后慢慢走上来吻Jared。Jared抓着Jensen的手臂把他往床上拉，他的手在Jensen粗壮的上臂肌肉上都有点握不住。

“噢！老天，围栏撞到我的腰了。”Jensen贴着Jared的嘴唇打了个寒战，胡乱滚到Jared上方，说：“比起这个，我真的不该给你吃这么多芫荽，这东西在你嘴里的味道尝起来恶心死了。”

“你应该夸我是世界上最可爱的最香的Omega。”

“你不是，老天，你真的臭死了。”Jensen低声笑起来，慢慢吻着Jared的脖子，Jared对接吻已经有些心不在焉了，他躲开Jensen的嘴唇，专注挑逗Alpha胀大的下体。这次做得很缓慢，Jared实际上也没有那么着急，但是他还是希望Jensen能快一些插进来，他的小穴饥渴地收缩着，把体液挤到柔软的速干床单上。

“是啊我就知道你是会嫌东嫌西的那种婊子。”Jared一边脱着Jensen的衣服，一边说着。

“你想知道谁才是这里的小婊子吗？”Jensen用一只手扒下了Jared的病人装皮筋裤头，既然他们要在这两天里疯狂做爱，Jared实在是不知道自己还有什么理由一直要穿起裤子。他就该保持全裸，每次燥热发作的时候掀开被子就能直接使用Jensen的阴茎。

“我希望你永远不要这么喊我。”Jared喃喃说着，在Jensen已经长出胡茬的下巴上轻轻啃咬，Jensen的手已经摸到他后穴去了，他可能真的瘦了太多，因为Jensen现在正用一只手端着他的屁股把他的下半身抬起来蹭在自己的大腿上，另一只手在Jared忙着呻吟的时候已经分剪着撑开了他流出蜜汁的小洞。

Jensen插进去的时候Jared尖叫了一声，他紧紧攀着Jensen，不看他的眼睛，也不想听Jensen在他耳边低声说的那些安慰的话，他只希望这一切都快些结束。


End file.
